My Kalos Story
by SosoAndGlaceon
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfiction on the Kalos Region of Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

_Froakie…Fennekin…Chespin…_

_Which one? They're all so cute! Hmmm….._

Cheep! Cheep!

_Hey… that's not a Kalos starter!_

**CRASH **

_What?_

—

"FLETCHLING, GET OVER HERE!" "Cheep! Cheep!" I jump up and down, trying to grab the Fletchling that had so evilly woken me up from my nice dream.

"Soso, are you okay?" comes a voice from below.

"NO! Moooooom, Fletchling dive-bombed me!" I cry.

"Mhm, yup, I totally didn't put him up to it… Well, come down soon! Go meet your new neighbors. You didn't have time since we moved here a week ago!"

I stand up and change into pretty red pleated skirt, tight black blouse, and a red hat. Then, I walk down the stairs to the kitchen, and exit the house.

—

"Do you think she's awake yet?"

There are two kids my age standing outside, talking to each other. One is wearing a lot of pink and has two pigtails. The other is a boy wearing a blue jacket and black jeans. The girl just spoke.

"Who, me?" I ask.

"Oh, hello there. Are you Soso?" asks the guy.

"Yup, are you my… neighbors?" I ask, remembering Mom's comment about my neighbors.

"Mhm, and WE'RE GETTING POKEMON!" screams the girl.

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"Errr, Shauna wants to say that Professor Sycamore is allowing all three of us to receive starter Pokémon of Kalos. By the way, I am Calem.

"REALLY?" A starter Pokémon! Just for me!

My dream's coming true! "Well, what are you waiting for? Meet us in Aquacorde Town, on the outdoor patio! Seeya soon!" And with that, my neighbors run off, out of the gates, and to where I assume Aquacorde Town is.

I tell my mom that I'm coming back and follow their path.


	2. Chapter 2

"Soso! Over here!"

I have just entered the town of Aquacorde. It is really pretty and sunny. I skip over to my new friends.

"So, Soso – sorry, I couldn't stop myself – This is Trevor and Tierno," says Calem

"Hi! I'm Soso!" I introduce myself to the two boys. One is rather chubby and the other is skinny, and looks very shy.

"Time to get the Pokémon!" shouts Shauna.

"Wait, you weren't joking?" I ask in disbelief.

"'Course not, silly! We're going to get one of the Kalos Starters!"

"Wha—"

My question is cut of as Tierno takes out a tube holding three Pokeballs.

"Froakie, Fennekin, and Chespin! Pick one," says Trevor.

"Soso, pick one, because you're the newest!" says Calem.

"Wha—"

"PICK ONE!"

"Fine…" I don't know what to pick. I love water types, but Fennekin is so cute! And Chespin too! But then Tierno releases all the Pokémon.

"Fen!"

"Kie?"

"Ches."

From the start, Chespin stands aloof, looking at everything distrustfully. Froakie looks plain timid. But Fennekin runs around my legs playfully.

"I pick Fennekin!" I declare.

"Chespin is soooooo cute!" Shauna says, picking him up.

"I've always wanted a Froakie," Calem smiles.

"Now, let's pick a nickname for Soso!" Trecor says.

"Not yet. Soso, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Shauna faces me.

"Great! Go, Fennekin!"

Three minutes later, and a fainted Chespin too, Shauna hands over some money.

"I think your nickname should be SosoTheGreat! 'Cause you're so good!"

"Okay…" I say.

"Here, this letter is for your mother and this is your very own Pokédex!" Trevor hands me the items.

"Thanks, I'll send this to my mom now! Meet you in…" I trail off.

"Santalune Forest, right after Route Two down there!" says Calem.

"Santalune Forest it is! See you!"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm trying to write a new chapter, and I hope to get it out within a few days :) Again, PLEASE review!

Baiiiiii

* * *

I explore Aquacorde Town a bit more. It is larger than Vaniville, but certainly small and quaint. I visit the bookshop and purchase a few potions and a book on type matchups. A nice man also gifts me another potion. Finally, I let Fennekin out. It weaves arounf my legs playfully, finally stopping to catch her breath.

"Hey, Fennekin, how are you?" I coo.

"Fenn! Fennekin!"

"I take it that you're great! Let's go to Route 2. Come on!" We race to Route 2 just in time to see Calem attacked by a wild Bunnelby.

"Shhh," I whisper to Fennekin. "Let's watch him catch it."

Sure enough, Calem catches the Bunnelby by having his Froakie hit it with a Tackle. I notice that he weakens the Bunnelby this way before throwing a Pokéball at it. When he finally catches the Bunnelby, Fennekin and I congratulate him.

"Great job, Calem! Is that your first Pokémon?"

"Yes, it is," he beams. "Here, do you want some Pokéballs? My parents gave me too many."

"Sure, if you don't mind. How about the others?"

"Well, I gave some to Shauna, and Trevor and Tierno should be okay. Shauna went back to Vaniville for some reason. Anyways, I want to go to Santalune Forest. "

"Bye, Calem! Thanks for the Pokeballs!"

"See you!" he calls back and runs off.

"Okay Fennekin, let's find you a friend!" I cry.

Almost as if it was answering my call, a Fletchling swoops down and faces Fennekin.

"Well, that was easy. Fennekin, Tackle!" The Fletchling seems unfazed by the attack and returns it by... growling. But it seems so cute when it does that... Wait, that must be a move! Fennekin seems to be softening, so it lowers Attack. If so, then Fennekin should-

"Tail Whip!" Tail Whip lowers Defense of the target.

The Fletchling counters by Tackling. But I tell Fennekin to Tackle it once more, and then I throw a Pokeball. It blinks once... twice... thrice... and clicks!

I caught a Fletchling!

I throw it out, and it flies down to settle on my head. "Hi, Fletchling! How are you? Lets heal you up, cutie!"

"Cheep!" This Fletchling reminds me of Mom's Fletchling... was it only this morning I left home to begin my journey? Anyways, I heal Fletchling, and Fennekin too, and head into Santalune Forest.

But I am stopped short by a Youngster, who promptly challenges me. I agree, and the battle ensues.

"Go, Fletchling!"

"Go, Zigzagoon!"

"Fletchling, use Tackle!"

"Dodge Zigzagoon, and use Tail Whip!" Fletchling's attack does, however, meet its mark.

But then she uses a new move- "Wow Fletchling, that's Quick Attack!" Through Fletchling's volley of Quick Attacks, the Zigzagoon faints, and I win!

The Youngster gives me some money, and compliments my battling, then runs off.

"SosoTheGreat?" a voice pipes up.

"Hey Shauna!" I turn aroung to greet my new friend.

"Great battle! I'm sorta scared to go through Santalune Forest by myself. Can I come with you? I'll heal your Pokémon anytime!"

"Sure, Shauna! Let's go!" And with that, Shauna and I venture into Santalune Forest.


	4. Chapter 4

"Woah!" Shauna exclaims. "Santalune Forest is beautiful!" I have to agree with her. The whole forest is a mixture of different shades of green. Patches in the trees allow sunlight to stream in, and illuminate the forest well. Everywhere, there are Pokémon jumping, flying, or sleeping. Groups of Fletchling fly around the trees, a blur of red and black. To my left, Pansear, Panpour, and Pansage bounce around. "Time to train!" I call, releasing Fletchling and Fennekin. Turning to Shauna, I ask, "Are you going to train too?" "No, I'll just watch you guys and take picture." "Fine with me!" I reply. For a solid hour, we do train. Then, a flock of Pidgeys flies up from a spot not far from us. "ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT?" "Soso, is that… Tierno?" "Sounds like him. Man, I pity the guy who called him small. Let's watch the battle," I say. Sure enough, Tierno wins but is still mad. Shauna and I have to hold him back from strangling the kid. Holding a 140-pound guy is NOT easy, and now I know that from experience. "That kid better be sorry he ever met me, or else…" Tierno mutters. "Come on, it's okay. Look, here comes Calem and Trevor!" Shauna exclaims. "Hey guys. Want to come out to Route 3? I was just there. Here, take this book I made. It's called Adventure Rules," Calem says in one breath. "Um, sure. I'm about done with Santalune Forest now," I say. Shauna bobs her head, signaling she is sick of the, admittedly, pretty forest too. "Great! C'mon!" Trevor says. Together, we walk out to Route 3. The sudden brightness overwhelms us, and we blink rapidly to get our eyes to adjust. "Well, I'm going to Santalune City now. See ya!" Shauna calls and runs off. The others depart as well, leaving me alone to train further. As I look around, I see the telltale pink and purple flowers of Santalune City up ahead. Suddenly, a group of blue balls come bouncing up. I recognize them to be Azurills. "Azu, Azu, AzuMARILL. Azu, Azu, AzuMARILL!" they cry. "Woah there, what are you doing?" I ask, bending down to look at them. I never really learned what they were doing, and the next thing I realized was that I was lying down at the entrance to Santalune City, the Traditional City. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Look out!" Some roller skater runs into me, sending us both tumbling down.

"Well, I'm sorry. Are you okay? I got out of control there," she apologizes.

"I'm okay. It's just that I'm sorta confused on how I got here," I reply.

"What? What do you mean? Wait, were you taken by the Azurill group too? By the way, I'm Rinka." the girl says.

"Hi, I'm Soso. What do you mean by Azurill group?" I ask.

"Oh, it's just a group of Azurills who lull victims to sleep and drags them here," Rinka says, leading me to the Pokémon Center. "By the way, you want to race?" she asks, changing the topic abruptly.

"Sounds like they're who took me, and I don't have roller skates."

"WHAT? YOU DON'T HAVE ROLLER SKATES?"

"Uh... No, and no need to freak out about it," I say, puzzled.

"It's absolutely appaling how you don't have roller skates. Here, beat me in a battle and I'll give you a spiffy new pair!"

"...Sure, why not?"

I beat her fairly easily, but she is a good sport about losing and hands over the 'spiffy new pair' of roller skates. I clip them on.

"Hey, you're pretty strong. Are you challenging the gyms?" RInka asks me. I nod. "Cool, can I travel with you? I want to become the very best Roller Trainer!"

"Wait, what? That's sudden, but I don't mind. This is the first gym I'm challenging." I gesture towards the building behind the Pokémon Center.

"Oh? Can I come along?" Rinka asks me as we skate towards the gym.

"Of course! I meant to say that I'm relatively new, so I'm not very advanced. In fact, I got me Pokémon today morning!"

"Congratulations! Ziggy and I only skate and run around, but I've had him for a week now, so I'm new too," The brunette smiles and points to her Zigzagoon.

"Let's go to the gym!"

"M'kay. Let's go!"

An hour later, we reach the gym leader.

"WHO GAVE YOU THE FANCY IDEA FOR MAKING YOUR GYM A SPIDERWEB WITH NO VISIBLE GROUND AND ONLY STRINGS TO WALK ON?" I scream. Like, SCREAM. Oh, and I hyperventilation too.

"Well, I'm sorry you don't like it," the blond gym leader, Viola, says unapologetically. "Let's just start the battle, 'kay? One-on-one, two Pokémon each, only challenger can switch out. My lens are always pointed on victory!"

"…"

"It's a slogan, deal with it."

"Fine. Go, Fletchling!"

"Come on out, Surskit!"

"Tackle!"

"Water Sport! Now!"

Surskit just sits there, spouting water on itself. I sniker to myself- Fletchling is not fire type... yet. Fletchling makes contact with the Surskit.

"Quick Attack!" I call. Again, Fletchling swoops down and topples the Surskit over. This time, however, it falls of the edge with a "Surskiiiiiiiittttttttt!" "Return!" Viola calls before the poor thing hits the ground. An automatic disqualification of Surskit.

"Great job, Fletchling! Return!" I say.

"Vivillon! I choose you!"

"Fennekin, your turn!"

"Vivillon, use Infestation and then Harden," Viola says. I wonder briefly if we are allowed to give double commands like that, and then decide to try it out.

"Tail Wag, then Flame Charge!" The Infestation causes Fennekin to be rooted to the ground, and I can tell how much the sharp olive roots hurt her, even from afar. However, it does not hamper her ability to shoot out a powerful Flame Charge. The super-effective attack causes the Vivillon to fall down.

"Get back up, then use Tackle."

"Fennekin! Another Flame Charge!" Since Flame Charge increases speed, Fennekin goes first. And… And…

YES! Vivillon faints!

"Congrats. Here's your badge," Viola says.

Wait, what? Oh, right, the badge,

I JUST GOT MY FIRST BADGE! So the spider web was worth it…

"Thanks!" I say, grabbing my badge. It's shaped like a Leydyba, with a round green body split into two by a gold line, and a semicircle on top made of gold, as well. I put it into my badge case.

"Now get out of here, I got another challenger."

"…Aren't you pleasant…" I mutter.

"Sorry, I've been having a rough day. So get out."

"… I hope the other gym leaders are nicer." I mutter.

"Soso!" a voice calls from behind me. I turn around and see Calem doing a weird jig of trying to keep his balance on the web (and failing) and jogging towards Rinka and I.

"Who's he?" Rinka asks.

"Calem, another guy who got his Pokémon with me."

"Hi, Soso. Who's she?" Calem asks.

"And this is Rinka, a friend of mine who's going to be traveling with me," I say.

"Cool. Did you get your badge?" Calem asks.

"AHEM, she did, and now she needs to leave!" Viola suddenly snaps.

"Good luck facing this pleasant woman," I say with a wink to Calem and leave the gym through the stairs at the back, Rinka at my heels.

* * *

"I didn't get a chance to say it before, Soso, but good job on you gym battle!" Rinka says. We are sitting in a small café in Santalune, sipping cold lemonade.

"Thanks," I reply as modestly as I can.

"Hey! Soso!" Hmph. It is Calem again, sporting the Bug Badge as well.

"Yes?"

"I got the badge! But Viola wasn't in a very good mood. I heard, though, that she's usually really nice."

"Hm… Oh well. Where are you going?" I ask.

"Well, Route 4 is next. It's really pretty, with these gorgeous gardens!" Rinka says.

"Yeah, I am going there next. See you!" Calem runs off as quickly as he came.

"I guess we're heading there next?" I turn to Rinka.

"Sure! I heard there are a lot of skaters skating around the fountain there! I want to battle them!"

"Okay, let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Woah!" I exclaim, looking at Route 4.

"It's so pretty!" Route 4 is filled with bright yellow and blood-red flower patches cut into geometric shapes. Hedge mazes lie on either side of the small path cutting through, and I can see gardeners patrolling at the side. Up at front, Perle Fountain sprays a cool mist into the air and is surrounded with other roller skaters.

"I agree, it's really pretty!" Rinka says. "Can we go to Perle Fountain?"

"Sure! Come on!" We run to the fountain. S

uddenly, a flock of wild Pidgeys flies down and settles on the stone bench where other skaters are taking a break.

"Hm... I don't think Pidgeys can be found here naturally... maybe they're migrating north for summer?" Rinka muses.

"Hey, Rinka, why don't you catch one? It would be great to get a new Pokémon!" I say.

"Uh... Sure, I guess. How about that one?" Rinka asks, pointing to a healthy-looking one.

"Up to you."

"That one it it! Go, Zigzagoon!" Rinka cries, starting the battle.

* * *

"Ziggy, Quick Attack! Wait, first use Tail Whip!" Ziggy wags his tail cutely, then flashes over to the Pidgey and knocks it to the ground. The Pidgey then uses a Gust, squacking.

"Tackle!" Ziggy hits the Pidgey once more.

"Now, go Pokéball!" Rinka cries, tossing the Pokéball.

It shakes once...

twice...

and the Pidgey is caught!

The Pokédex shows us that it is female, and Rinka puts it away with a satisfied smile.

"Great job!" I congratulate Rink.

"Thanks. Let's keep going; I want to train her."

"Wait... Is that a shiny Pidgey over there?! It's yellow!" I exclaim. Sure enough, there is a yellow blob on the fountain.

"Let's find out!"

We run back to check it out.

"Wait… It's not a shiny… It's an injured Pikachu!" Rinka cries out in alarm.

"I think the Pidgeys brought it here from Santalune Forest or something. We need to take it to the Pokémon Center!"

I nod, and we run back to Santalune City.

* * *

"My, my, what's the hurry?" the pleasant-faced Nurse Joy asks.

"We found this Pikachu all alone on Route 4! Please help it!" I cry.

"Sure, I'll do what I can. Wigglytuff, take it in," she replies. A bright pink Wigglytuff runs in, pushing a white stretcher.

"Wiggly! Wigglytuff!" Rinka gently puts the Pikachu on it and the Wigglytuff pushes it away to the hospital room.

"I hope it'll be okay…" Rinka murmurs.

* * *

"Your Pikachu is doing just fine!" Nurse Joy calls as she returns from its room. "She was just a bit roughed up, that's all!"

"Actually, it's- I mean, she's- a wild one," Rinka explains. "We found her and brought her back."

"Ah, then I'll give you her basic information: female, curious nature, and she likes to eat."

"Cool! Can we visit it now?" I ask.

"Of course, step right in!" Nurse Joy says. We do so, and she closes the door behind us quietly. Pikachu stares up at us, looking fine but a bit tired.

"Pikachu, these girls saved you and brought you here. Say thank you!" Nurse Joy says.

"Pikachu!" she blinks up at us.

"Aw, she's sooo cute!" Rinka exclaims. "Hey, Pikachu, want to come with us and explore the Kalos region?" she suddenly asks.

"Pika… Pikachu!"

"Hm, I thinks she's saying she wants to!" Nurse Joy says.

"Great! Rinka, you should catch him. I think she would be a good addition to your team," I say. Rinka also seems to like it more than me, but I don't say so aloud.

"Are you sure?" Rinka asks me for politeness' sake, knowing the answer already.

"Sure!"

"Thanks! Rinka says, hugging Pikachu. Pikachu jumps up, runs around her shoulders and neck a few times, and settles on her head.

"Thanks to you too, Nurse Joy!" I say. "Now back to Route 4!"

**hihi again**

**i have a poll going on right now for this story. please vote on it!**

**also, please review! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi gardener, bye gardener, hi Pidgeys, bye Pidgeys!" I call as Rinka and I run off to the gate to Lumiose City, our next stop.

"Stop right there! Who are you?" a random guy in a lab coat standing in front of the gate asks us.

"Dexio, shut up! This is obviously Soso. Hi, Soso, I'm Sina. I work for Professor Sycamore. He wants to meet you. Who is your partner here?" a purple haired girl- Sina- asks me.

"Soso!" I turn around to see my neighbors/friends run up to me.

"Hi guys. This is Rinka, my new friend and travel partner!" I introduce her. "Rinka, this is Calem, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno. They're my neighbors."

"Cool. Here, each of you, grab a TM. It's Return, with grows more powerful the more your Pokémon likes you." Sina hands us each a disk-shaped TM.

"How do they work?" the ever-curious Trevor asks.

"For TMs and HMs, stick the Pokéball into the round hole in the middle. Press the buttons on the side, let it sit for an hour, and voila! TM will be taught!" Sina says quickly and monotonously, like the speech was memorized.

"Uh... great..." Trevor mutters, looking at Sina. Suddenly, I start. A red glow is spreading over his cheeks. Is he... _blushing_? Calm, serious Trevor is _blushing? _I smile to myself. It's none of my business though, so I leave him alone.

"Rinka, let's go ahead!" I say. We say our good-byes and run off. Rinka thens says that she wants to check out some skating café and skates off to look for it.

Finally, I spot the majestic white Pokémon Lab. I collect myself and walk in. The receptionist points me to the third floor.

"Hello, hello! Welcome to my Lab!" The raven- haired Professor Sycamore booms.

"Hi! I heard you wanted to meet us?" I ask just as my friends arrive.

"Yes, I want to talk to you about Mega Evolution! Settle yourself for a long, long lecture!" _ At least he's honest..._ I think and prepare to listen.

* * *

Half an hour later, Professor Sycamore finally finishes. Looking around, I see that only Trevor, Calem and I were actually paying attention. We are dismissed with a, "Go to Camphrier Town for the Mega Evolution guru! Oh, and Ambrette Town can help too!"

I exit the building, head full of the information we have just received. I see Rinka skate up to me.

"Heyyyyy. What's up? Found the café?" I ask.

"Yup. Listen, I learned that the electricity up on the North side of Lumiose is out. Ironic, this city is home to the electric gym!"

"Mhm. Do you want to explore the South side then?"

"Sure!"

"Great! I heard that there's an herboriste! and a Stone Emporium! Let's check it out!" We run off to explore Lumiose City further.

**heyyyyyy**

**i want to make a cutesy-chapter. if you noticed, i _attempted_ romance between trevor and sina. please tell me if you want something more like that!**

**I am slowing down updates mainly because i'm not getting many reviews, so i don't know how many people are reading this fanfic. if you are reading this, please REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW to tell me you are :)- no pressure or anything...**

**gracias**

**sosoandglaceon**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Not a real chapter, but something I want to share! Guess what?...

Now there's going to be a 3ds retake on the Hoenn region! It's called Pokémon Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby and will feature MEGA Groudon and MEGA Kyogre! COming November 2014!

Please review and/or pm me and tell me how _you_ feel!


	9. Chapter 9

"Jeez, Soso, I didn't know you loved to shop this much!" Rinka says to me breathlessly. I have just taken her on one of my "shopping expeditions". I guess I _do_ love to shop a lot, but shopping gives me energy! Am I making much sense here?

"Sorry, Rinka..." I smile at her and give her a huge hug. Seeing how she is already carrying all ten of my bags, she stumbles and falls.

"Okay, that's it! Where are you going to keep this?"

"Uh..."

"Ya know what? We're selling it!" Rinka exclaims. My blood runs cold. Sell my beautiful things?

"NOOOOO!"

"YEEESSSS!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Will you give up?"

"NO!"

"HA! YOU SAID NO!"

"... What?"

"Never mind... I guess we _can_ sell them for more money..."

"Soso!" someone calls from behind me.

"What now? Oh, Tierno?" I say. The big guy is trying to catch up to me.

"Hey! Who's your friend?"

"This is Rinka. She's my travel partner. Say hi, Rinka!" I say, picking up her arm and waving it at Tierno.

"Uh... Hi?" Rinka says, snatching her arm back.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Tierno screams out of the blue. "Go, Corphish!"

"You want to battle?" I turn to Rinka.

"Sure, Pikachu, go! Electro Ball!" The super-effective attack hits the crab straight-on. And it faints. Immediately.

"NO! I guess I spent too much time dancing than training..." Tierno grins.

"Uh... I will not even call that a battle..." Rinka says.

"Be nice!" Tierno pouts. "Gotta go, bye!" he runs off.

"... Friend of yours?" Rinka asks me.

"I guess... Let's just get to Camphrier now," I sigh.

**I'm sorry, this chapter is more of a filler to let you guys know I'm here :) Sorry for ditching you! But remember, the more you review, favorite, or follow, the quicker the updates come!**

**While you're here, PLEASE check out my other stories! Review/favorite/follow them too! Say that you found them from this story and then I'll update this one even faster!  
**

**Also, if you have time, check out this story: ****Burning Bright by thebestyoshi**. It is another Kalos fanfiction, and it's reeeeeaaaaaalllllyyyyyyyy good! Review it too! If I see reviews for that one, I'll update this one too!

**-SosoAndGlaceon**


	10. Chapter 10

**this isn't a filler, thank goodness! but i will skip some things...**

"So this is Camphrier Town!" I say, looking around the city. After meeting Tierno yesterday, Rinka forced me into selling my stuff, and that took up the rest of the day, so we couldn't get here. Anyways, the city has cute cobbled streets and dainty old cottages. From the Route 5 entrance, there is a quaint old castle to the right as well.  
"Pretty cute, I gue– Whoah!" some old man bowls into Rinka and sends them both sprawling on the floor.

"Oh dear, oh dear..." the old man starts muttering. I help him up.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Ah, nothing, nothing. Wait, are you two Pokémon trainers?" he asks, looking at us up and down.

"Yup!" Rinka smiles at him.

"Then you may be able to help me! See, every June, this huge Snorlax comes in from the Pokémon Village and falls asleep on the bridge right after this town. It's terrible for tourism! Only the Pokémon Flute can wake it up, but it's all the way back in the Parfum Palace. Could you bring it back for me, please?"

"I guess... I mean, if we donn't, we can't get past, right?" I turn to Rinka.

"Sure..."

"Great, great! Parfum Palace is a bit up front. Hurry on!" the man beams at us.

"We'll be back!" I call back to him. Rinka and I start to run. We find the exit to the city soon, and the Route that leads to the castle in an hour. After racing each other down the path (Rinka wins), we reach the castle.

We gasp. It is huge, and absolutely beautiful! The entrance is an intricate golden gate, with walls made from marble surrounding the actual palace. The palace has a white-and-blue color scheme, white walls and blue roofs and windows. We start stepping in through the gates, but then–  
Poof!

"AHHH!" Rinka and I yell.

"Hello, welcome to the Parfum Palace. Entrance fee is 1,000 Poké, pay up, it goes to restoration... probably," says a man who just popped out of nowhere in a monotonous tone.

"What do you mean, 'probably'?" I ask suspiciously.

"Uh, none of your beeswax," he says hurriedly. "Pay up."

We do so, and he lets us in. We walk straight down the path to the entrance of the castle, where yet another portly old man knocks into us.

"What are you doing here?" he asks us.

"Are you the owner here?" Rinka asks.

"Yes…"

"So you have the Pokémon Flute?"

"Yes…"

"GIVE IT TO US!"

"Meep…"

"NOW!"

"IT'S IN A GLASS CABINET ON THE SECOND FLOOR DON'T EAT ME PLEASEEEE!"

"Let's go, Soso." We let the poor man be and run up into the castle, which is filled with golden Milotic statues, and go up the fancy stairs to the second floor. We see the cabinet and grab the flute, run back down the stairs, and out the door. We continue to jog out of the castle and back to the bridge.

"Well, you girls are awfully quick!" the man says to us. "Let me play this for you girls. Are you ready to battle the Snorlax? It will be grumpy."

"Yes!" I say. Rinka already told me to battle it. "Go, Fennekin!" I call, releasing my Pokémon. Fennekin gets ready into a battle stance. The man starts to play.

A series of clear, musical notes fill the air. We see the Snorlax turn, and then wake up.

"SNORLAX!" it calls, enraged. It towers over us, looking down on Fennekin.

"Uh-oh…"


	11. Chapter 11

**LOL guys this is the chapter that the poll in my profile is based on, but u guys have already been voting on it beforehand! makes me happy for some reason... annnnnyyyywwwaaaayyyyssss, this starts on the battle!**

**-sosoandglaceon **

* * *

"Okay, Fennekin, start this with a Howl to match the Snorlax's!" I call. Fennekin starts to howl back. The Snorlax responds by curling up- Defense Curl!

"Now! Flame Charge!" Fennekin coats its body with flames and charges the Snorlax. "When you're close, use Psybeam!" Both attacks hit straight-on, but Snorlax is barely scathed. It runs at Fennekin and uses Tackle. Fennekin almost gets out of the way in time.

"Now, use Quick Attack around the Snorlax in a circle, using Psybeam into the middle!" I call. Fennekin's dizzying speed, combined with the ray's confusing effect, causes the Snorlax to fall, thoroughly baffled.

"Finish with as many Flame Charges necessary!" I call. Since Flame Charge increases speed, soon Fennekin is zapping around, a bright orange blur. The Snorlax falls, defeated, into the river.

"FENNEKIN! You won!" I call, overjoyed.

Suddenly, Fennekin is shrouded in bright white light. The light coats it, expands, then contracts, then expands even more, then finally recedes, leaving…

"OHMYARCEUS! Fennekin, you evolved into Braixen!"

"Braixen!" it calls, looking at it's body.

"What will happen to the Snorlax?" Rinka asks.

"It will drift down the river, all the way to the Pokémon Village," the man says. **(A/N Notice how the bridge is over a river, and there is a river next to the Pokémon Village too?)**

"Oh, good. I don't want it to drown!" I say.

"Hmph. Good way to get rid of it! Kidding, kidding," the man says. "You girls were the quickest to help us. Please take this Pokémon Egg I got from the Daycare! It's close to hatching. I don't know what it will become," he says, handing a little egg to Rinka.

"Wow, thanks!" she says. Then she turns to me. "Soso, you should take this egg. I have three Pokémon, you have two. You can have it!"

"You sure?" I ask. I mean, I want the Egg, but… Rinka probably does too.

"Yup! Please, take it."

"Okay!" I say happily, holding the Egg close to my chest. "Thanks, Rinka!"

"No problem. Let's get going. Bye, Mr…"

"Shabbonneu, that's my last name!" the man says.

"Thanks for the Egg!" I call back to him and Rinka and I turn around and walk on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Again, me so happy that people actually voted on my poll! Here is the Pokémon Soso "catches", from the previous poll. the egg poll is up! Choose which one you want Soso to get! I have an idea, but I can be swayed. Bear in mind, it _will_ be shiny!**


End file.
